Despercebido
by seleneblacksnape
Summary: Loki está em Midgard, esperando que a mediocridade do local o inspire a tecer um novo plano. Um plano em que pudesse reinar como ele mesmo, não fingindo ser outra pessoa. E quando a frustração parecia chegar ao ápice, uma brecha em seu disfarce acaba por revelar sua presença a uma humana.


Loki estava febril e tinha ânsias. Sentia seu estômago revolver cada vez que olhava ao seu redor e via as pessoas felizes, entretidas em suas vidas ordinárias, preocupadas com seus problemas ridículos e pensando em coisas patéticas. Sabia que tais sintomas eram indícios que ecoavam do fracasso de anos atrás, quando tentou dominar o Reino de Midgard.

Essa sensação não iria passar facilmente. E exatamente por isso que o deus havia voltado àquela terrinha estúpida.

Não sabia em qual província midgardiana estava (levando em consideração que todas eram igualmente patéticas). Sabia apenas que aquele local era um parque. E que havia pessoas indo e vindo, entretidas em suas vidinhas medíocres.

Pensava em uma nova maneira de dominar aquele reino. Aquela febre, aquela ânsia tinha de abaixar! Mas deveria ser cauteloso. Não iria fazer como da outra vez, quando incluíra sua prisão preventiva em seus planos e acabara por reunir, de vez, os denominados "Vingadores". Além disso, ele enfim possuía um trono em Asgard! Não poderia denunciar sua existência tão cedo, ou seu plano poderia morrer prematuramente.

Loki suspirou. "É difícil obter um pouco de glória quando todos pensam que estou morto", pensou.

Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos por uma voz feminina à sua direita.

― Você é tão silencioso.

Loki virou o rosto. Havia uma jovem mulher sentada a seu lado direito, no extremo do banco. Ela tinha cabelos negros ondulados e compridos e usava óculos escuros. Segurava um objeto que parecia uma confusão de gravetos agrupados. Seu rosto estava direcionado para um lugar distante.

― Não fosse por seu suspiro, eu diria que você passaria despercebido – ela continuou sua frase anterior.

Loki franziu o cenho.

Como aquela mortal se atrevia a dirigir-lhe a palavra? Abriu a boca para lançar lhe um insulto, mas só então percebeu o conteúdo de suas palavras. _Teria passado despercebido?_

Ao sentar-se ali há pouco mais de quarenta minutos, o deus havia se dado conta da presença da humana. Mas não acreditou que ela fosse nota-lo, afinal... ele havia conjurado o feitiço de invisibilidade.

― Você consegue me ver? – ele perguntou mais estupefato do que curioso.

Ela sorriu. Estaria fazendo troça dele?

― Eu não posso enxergar – ela disse, balançando o estranho objeto que havia em sua mão.

Ele observou o objeto com atenção e percebeu que nenhuma energia emanava dele. Não era uma arma.

― E o que exatamente é isso? – perguntou.

― É uma bengala – ela disse – Observe.

Ela soltou os gravetos e eles se transformaram em uma espécie de cajado fino. Loki observou aquilo com curiosidade.

― Serve de orientação para mim – ela disse.

O deus balançou a cabeça.

― Vocês humanos... São tão fracos.

Ela riu.

― _Humanos?_ – disse, balançando em sinal de negação – O que é você?

Loki sorriu de uma forma enigmática e presunçosa. Mas então se lembrou que ela não podia enxergar. Desfez o sorriso e concentrou-se em uma maneira de respondê-la.

― Sou a chance que vocês desperdiçaram.

Ela mexeu a cabeça levemente na direção dele. Percebeu que ela curvou os lábios, em um gesto de desconhecimento; suas sobrancelhas bem contornadas franziram-se, como se estivesse pensando a respeito.

― Poxa... Esse é um bom passatempo – disse a mulher – Nós temos desperdiçado muitas chances ultimamente. Algumas eram realmente boas. Uma parte considerável era apenas utopias... Mas na maioria dessas _chances_ – ela assinalou bem a palavra, fazendo uma careta – o idealizador só queria obter poder e fama.

Por um instante Loki acreditou que a mortal estivesse divagando.

― Poder – o deus disse, incisivo.

― Hum? – perguntou ela.

Loki sentou-se sobre a própria perna no banco desconfortável. Queria observar a humana diretamente sem precisar virar o pescoço toda vez que quisesse observa-la.

Assim, esqueceu-se completamente de que viera a Midgard aquele dia para se inspirar com a vulgaridade daquele local. A conversa com aquela mortal tinha uma tendência a ser interessante. E ela era tão _fraca_, mas seu espírito tão _considerável_.

― A fama é passageira – começou o deus – Mas o poder, não. Quem possui o poder, possui a fama. E o modo como o conquista também é um elemento chave.

Ela fez um _oh_, com a boca, sem emitir som algum.

― E, ao que parece, você nos deu uma chance – disse ela – Conseguiu alguma dessas coisas? Poder, fama?

― Poder eu sempre tive – disse Loki, sentindo a magia correr dentro de si, o ar flamular na ponta dos dedos – Eu só quero mais.

― _Uau_ – ela disse, levemente assustada – Você é uma espécie de cientista maluco? Não... – fez um sinal com a mão, retificando-se – Um político! Acho que você fala como um político. E seu sotaque é bem forte e marcante...

Loki revirou os olhos.

― Como você é tola – disse.

― _Isso!_ – ela falou sorrindo; por um instante o deus achou que ela estava concordando com ele – Você é inglês? Ah, como eu amo o Reino Unido! Londres fica tão linda em um dia nublado! – o sorriso dela se desfez – Ao menos eu lembro que era.

Loki ouvia cada comentário dela com uma espécie de repulsa. Compará-lo aos cientistas midgardianos fora até sutil; ele lembrou-se de Jane Foster e Erik Selvig, que eram os humanos mais avançados que tivera o desprazer de conhecer. Mas dizer que falava como um governante daquele lugar era... ridículo.

Entretanto o final da frase da mulher atraiu sua atenção. _Eu lembro que era._ Como assim? Então ela nem sempre foi cega?

― Seus curandeiros não puderam fazer nada para lhe devolver a visão? – Loki perguntou subitamente, a sobrancelha arqueada. Estava desconfiado.

― Os médicos não puderam fazer muita coisa. Se fosse de nascença, talvez houvesse uma chance.

― Então você não nasceu assim? – ele perguntou.

― Você parece incomodado – ela deu um meio-sorriso.

Loki olhou ao redor. As pessoas passavam por eles diretamente; ninguém mais parecia vê-lo, apenas ela.

― Me incomoda o fato de vocês desenvolverem tantas armas, tanta tecnologia fútil, financiando a própria devastação. E não conseguirem curar seus próprios doentes – ele disse, enojado – Esse mundo está perdido.

Ela acenava afirmativamente.

― Você disse anteriormente que nós somos fracos...

― Até mesmo o mais forte de vocês – ele emendou.

― ... E eu concordo – ela disse – Nossa fraqueza não se estende apenas à fragilidade de nossos corpos. A ganância de nossos governantes também nos torna fracos. E o modo como eles induzem as massas a concordar com suas atitudes, bem... Isso também é uma fraqueza nossa: o modo como somos facilmente manipuláveis.

Loki a observava atentamente.

― Somos realmente patéticos. E, como você disse, até mesmo o mais forte de nós, alterado geneticamente ou não, com armadura ou não, bem treinado ou não.

― Porque você está dizendo isso? – Loki perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo.

― Veja aquele bilionário, Tony Stark – começou, virando-se para a direção de Loki – O homem vivia aparecendo nos jornais, cheio de escândalos e declarações absurdas. Até que um dia foi sequestrado. Apenas em seu cativeiro percebeu o que suas criações vinham causando ao mundo. Tomou consciência do impacto de sua existência na vida de outros milhares de pessoas – ela fez uma expressão de desagrado – _Isso_ é patético.

― E tardio – disse o asgardiano.

― E aquele outro. O Hulk – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Precisou fugir para poder aprender a controlar-se...

Loki riu.

― Acredite, ele não se controla, madame.

A jovem mulher, também riu.

― Ouvi falar que Nova York ficou mais destruída por causa da participação dele, do que pela queda daquela raça de aliens...

― _Chitauris_ – ele corrigiu, amargo.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

― Além de incomodado com minha situação, você ainda é muito bem informado.

― Muito pelo contrário, madame – ele disse, voltando-se a ela – Você é que me parece muito bem informada. Acaso é uma espiã? Uma informante dos Vingadores?

Loki percebeu que as sobrancelhas da moça se ergueram. Após uma breve pausa, ela respondeu:

― Sou. E muito útil, como o senhor pode ver – ela disse, irônica – Como você mesmo disse, desenvolvemos apetrechos ridículos para rastrear pessoas. E então, eles mandam uma mulher cega para buscar o alvo. Sozinha.

Loki estendeu a mão em direção ao rosto da moça, sem, contudo, toca-la. Percorreu aereamente a área de seus olhos, analisando se ela falava a verdade.

― Porque você perguntou isso? Acaso é um fugitivo? – disse ela – Não... um fugitivo não estaria em um local tão exposto. Isso é um parque! Mas haverá câmeras aqui? – ela inclinou a cabeça, como se ponderasse – Acho que me engano: um lugar público é ideal para um fugitivo, dependendo de seus planos...

Loki aproveitava a fala da mulher; ainda estava com a mão estendida. Havia encontrado um detalhe em sua fisiologia que justificaria sua ausência de visão.

― Você fala a verdade – disse, por fim.

― É lógico que falo a verdade. – ela pareceu ofendida – Porque eu não falaria?

Loki continuou observando a mulher. Seus olhos analisavam o comprimento de seu corpo, procurando alguma arma; depois, ele olhou-a de uma forma mais _aprofundada_, procurando alguma fonte de poder. Não encontrou nenhuma. "Pode estar dissipada e concentrar-se apenas no momento do ataque", pensou. Ele ainda não se conformava com o fato de uma mortal poder senti-lo.

― Oi? Sei que você ainda está aí – ela disse, visto que ele não respondia sua pergunta.

― Estou acostumado com engodos e mentiras – disse ele por fim, o cenho franzido, um plano adquirindo forma em sua mente – Achei que sua história também era uma.

Enquanto Loki dizia a primeira frase, a moça comprimiu os lábios. Ela retirou os óculos e os guardou no sobretudo, apalpando o bolso levemente. Em seguida, escorregou para o lado, aproximando-se e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

― Eu faço alguma ideia de como se sente – ela disse.

Aquela frase causou certo atrito na mente de Loki. Se algum asgardiano tivesse proferido-a, Loki teria respondido de uma forma rude. "Você não faz ideia de coisa alguma" ou o bom e velho "Sentimentos", acompanhado de um golpe da _Gungnir_ teriam resolvido o atrevimento.

Mas no caso dela, Loki abriu uma exceção. Uma rara exceção, talvez uma em um milênio.

― Entende? – perguntou.

Os olhos da mortal haviam lhe chamado a atenção. Suas íris eram castanho-escuras e clareavam-se à medida que se aproximava da pupila, chegando a um tom quase amarelo pálido. Aquilo lhe encantou de certa maneira, mas a sensação passou rápido.

Loki sentiu-se profundamente desconfortável com a proximidade dela. Respirou fundo.

― As pessoas mentem durante tanto tempo, que passam a viver daquilo. E quando a mentira é descoberta, até mesmo as verdades se confundem – ela olhou para algum ponto de sua gravata – Isso?

― Exato – disse ele, sem saber exatamente com o que estava concordando; observava naquele momento que ela era bem mais baixa do que ele.

― Até o momento que começamos a mentir para nós mesmos – ela afirmou – Liberte-se disso.

Ele franziu o cenho mais uma vez.

― A liberdade é uma mentira. Uma ilusão.

Ela pareceu afastar-se, lentamente.

― Está correto, mas apenas em parte.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

― Nós buscamos a liberdade de forma errônea. Fazemos acordos estranhos, nos conectamos uns aos outros e ficamos dependentes das pessoas, dos contratos. Isso quando não somos cobrados pelo que buscamos – ela balançou a cabeça, negando – Liberdade não é desfazer-se dos demais para atrelar-se ao desconhecido, ao novo. Isso se chama perigo. E apenas gera adrenalina.

Loki observou-a com atenção. Por algum motivo, aquela explicação lembrou-o de seu pacto com Other, o líder dos _chitauris_.

― Liberdade é um conceito abstrato. – continuou a mulher – Vem de dentro de nós. E é instigante.

Foi a vez dele negar.

― Quanta tolice – disse o deus – Quer dizer então que vocês humanos passam a vida inteira procurando por algo que só depende de um pouco de... meditação?

Ele gargalhou. A mulher sorriu, retirou a mão dele, virando-se para frente.

― É a segunda vez que diz "humanos" – sua sobrancelha estava franzida; Loki notou que ela sentiu-se incomodada com a palavra – O que é você? Um robô?

A pergunta desagradou o deus. A conversa que teve com o Pai de Todos há alguns anos, voltou à sua mente. Ele era o monstro das histórias que os pais contavam para os filhos à noite.

― Eu sou Loki...

― Oh, um nome nórdico! – disse a mulher sorrindo.

― Humana tola – respondeu o deus – Eu sou Loki, de Asgard.

O nome do deus pareceu fazer algum ecoar na cabeça da mortal. Ela virou-se para ele, o cenho franzido.

― Loki, de Asgard. – ela pareceu ponderar – O deus que criou toda a confusão em Nova York.

Loki sorriu. Um sorriso que exibia todos os seus dentes. Ao menos ela não havia se referido a ele como "o irmão de Thor".

― Sim, obrigado pelo seu reconhecimento – disse ele.

As sobrancelhas da moça subiram levemente, seus lábios tornando-se uma linha fina.

― Eu estava lá naquele dia. – disse ela, o olhar perdido em um ponto entre o queixo e o ombro dele – Estava a trabalho.

― Trabalhava onde? – perguntou o deus, preparando sua próxima pergunta maliciosa: "Você viu o esplendor de minha obra?".

Ela abriu a boca para responder e depois fechou. Inclinou a cabeça levemente e respirou fundo.

― Eu era gerente da linha de produção de uma fábrica de químicos – disse – Naquele dia eu decidi ir até um novo setor, que ficava do outro lado da fábrica, para avaliar uma nova mistura. Mas eu fiz mais que isso. Eu subi até o tanque; eu nunca fazia aquilo, não sei por que fiz aquele dia. E quando eu estava na borda, com a prancheta em mãos – ela imitou o movimento – um tremor tomou conta da estrutura do prédio.

Loki a observava atentamente. Foi a vez de ele tocar seu ombro. Imagens percorreram a mente do deus, imagens que vinham _dela_.

― Eu olhei para cima – continuou – E umas das últimas imagens que me lembro de ter visto é de um grande monstro... uma estrutura, não sei... Estar com metade do corpo dentro da fábrica.

― O que aconteceu? – perguntou o deus, mas ele já sabia a resposta.

Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta.

― Eu caí. Dentro do tanque – disse – A substância... ressecou minhas córneas. Os médicos me explicaram que o transplante a que fui submetida deveria ter dado algum resultado, mas por algum motivo, isso não ocorreu. Eles acreditam que seja psicossomático e que minha visão volte com o tempo – seus lábios tremeram com as últimas palavras.

"Mas já faz dois anos", Loki pensou. Esses curandeiros certamente não sabiam de nada.

Era a primeira vez em tempos que se sentia realmente culpado por algo. Thor havia dito a ele que suas interferências nos testes do Tesseract (e, consequentemente, a instabilidade gerada por ele) levaram à morte de oitenta pessoas. Nada havia sido dito a respeito das vítimas de Nova York.

Entretanto, Loki sentia o peso de cada morte. E agora sentia o peso daquela decisão na vidas das pessoas.

― Qual é seu nome? – perguntou ele.

Ela despertou de suas memórias e se virou para o deus.

― Nicole. Nicole Janowicz.

― Tenho uma proposta, Nicole Janowicz – disse Loki.

O rascunho do plano que anteriormente possuía, agora já tinha formas concretas.

― Como você sabe, eu sou um deus – começou – Eu tenho poderes que vão além de sua compreensão.

Nicole não disse nada.

― Você entende o que quero dizer? – pergunto ele.

― Eu só acredito vendo – disse ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Loki riu.

― Exatamente onde eu queria chegar! – disse o deus.

― Como? – perguntou ela, virando-se definitivamente para ele e encarando seu queixo.

― Você me culpa pela sua desgraça...

― Eu não disse isso... – Nicole cortou-o.

― Eu sei o que você pensa, mortal! Sei o que sente. Sei de todas as suas inseguranças, suas dores.

E era verdade. Havia tocado-a por poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para conhecer toda a vida da mulher.

Foi sua vez de se aproximar dela, falando-lhe ao ouvido:

― Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ah... Joseph. – assistiu com prazer o rosto da mulher ficar branco como cera – Você se esforçou, mudou por ele, abandonou sua família, até foi para outro país, para que pudesse estar ao lado dele. Ah, aquele ingrato! Enquanto você se sacrificava para construir um lar, ele percorria todos os prostíbulos da cidade. Mas, espere um instante...

Loki fez uma pausa dramática.

― Um lar? Vocês nem mesmo eram casados! – disse, sussurrante – Sua vida já era uma desgraça antes mesmo de minha interferência. Aliás, acredito que mereço um agradecimento de sua parte.

Nicole tinha os olhos congelados até aquele momento.

― Como? O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou.

Loki sorriu.

― Sua cegueira foi a desculpa usada por ele para se afastar de você – a afirmação foi tão incisiva, que até o deus acreditou no que dizia – As consequências de minha iniciativa a libertaram. Acredito que liberdade aqui não seja algo tão... _abstrato_, como você disse.

Os lábios da mulher contraíram-se em uma linha fina.

― Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que tem uma proposta – ela relembrou, passando os dedos pelo rosto.

Loki observou-a com atenção. Havia atingido o ponto.

― Eu vou lhe devolver sua visão – disse ele.

Nicole estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

― E o que quer em troca?

― E eu preciso de algo em troca? Eu sou um deus. Tenho tudo a meu alcance – disse Loki.

― Isso não parece normal. – disse ela – Ninguém sai por aí oferecendo algo dessa forma

― Eu não sou _ninguém_ – rebateu ele – Apenas aceite.

― Não confio em você, Loki – disse Nicole – Além disso, nem mesmo quem tem tudo oferece algo gratuitamente.

― Então, já que acha que eu devo pedir algo em troca... – concluiu o deus, a armadilha se fechando com apenas um jogo de palavras – Diga, o que tem para me oferecer.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Loki podia ver todas as dúvidas que passavam por aquela cabecinha. Nicole abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando iniciar um protesto ou explanar algo condizente a todas as objeções que tinha por fazer. O cenho estava franzido e o ombro encolhido, enquanto segurava a bengala dobrável com uma força severa.

― Não sei – disse por fim.

― Pense bem, mortal – disse ele – Você terá sua visão de volta.

Nicole franziu o cenho ainda mais. Loki percebeu que um pensamento nebuloso se formava na mente da humana.

― Como assim, pensar bem? Fazer um acordo com aquele que tirou minha visão de mim? De forma alguma – disse, resoluta – Você tem obrigação de devolvê-la, sem pedir nada em troca.

Loki previu aquilo.

― Como você é tola, Nicole, filha de Andrei.

E pela segunda vez naquele dia, Loki viu a mulher empalidecer. Mas ela não disse nada.

― Sua enfermidade é consequência de meus planos, que mais tarde libertaram-na daquele parasita. Portanto, eu lhe fiz um favor.

Nicole estava com o cenho franzido.

― É você quem tem uma dívida comigo, mulher. – arrematou Loki.

― Isso é injusto! E insano! – vociferou, por fim – Você é louco!

Ele já tinha ouvido coisas piores.

― Não sou, não. Na verdade, sou muito benevolente – redarguiu o deus – Já pensou a respeito da proposta que lhe fiz?

― Pois você não me fez proposta alguma! – disse ela, entredentes – Apenas ofereceu devolver minha visão e acusou-me de ter uma dívida contigo.

Loki acenou, concordando.

― E não é que tens razão? – ele admirou-se – Digamos que eu me senti um pouco atingido pelo modo como você contou sua história. Soou como se eu fosse o culpado, mas os culpados são vocês, humanos.

Nicole abriu a boca, chocada, mas ele não permitiu que ela o interrompesse.

― Sim. Ofereci a chance única de governa-los e vocês me pagam com a resistência. Os Vingadores são os verdadeiros culpados. Se eles não tivessem interferido em minha dominação, nenhum _chitauri_ teria caído em seu prédio e, consequentemente, você não teria caído no tanque.

Loki percebeu que Nicole estava distante. Não física, mas espiritualmente. Ela pensava no que ele dizia, estava raciocinando sobre a lógica do Rei de Asgard.

Observando isso, resolveu colocar a segunda parte de seu plano em ação.

― Seu silêncio é um consentimento.

Loki puxou-a bruscamente para si, colocando-a rudemente em seu colo. Ele travou sua cabeça na junta do braço esquerdo, tapando os olhos da mulher com a mão direita. Ao mesmo tempo, lançou-lhe um encantamento que impediu-a de se debater.

Ainda assim sentiu um cheiro inebriante. Vinha dela. Era o cheiro do medo. O medo de ser atacada, de ser ferida, de ser magoada novamente. Aquilo pareceu funcionar como um catalizador para Loki. Inspirando profundamente, lembrou de todos os ensinamentos de sua mãe Frigga.

"Friga não é minha mãe", um pensamento rebelde brotou em seu íntimo. Mas isso não importava agora. Frigga havia lhe ensinado a desenvolver sua magia, aplicando-a em causas que ela chamaria de "nobres". Pois bem, ele agora iria utilizar seus ensinamentos, mas talvez o conceito de uma causa nobre tivesse um significado diferente para ele.

Concentrou-se primeiramente em analisar toda a área ocular da midgardiana.

Depois, lembrando-se que ela havia dito que haviam feito o possível por ela, verificou se a falha que havia detectado seria uma consequência da interferência dos curandeiros midgardianos. Analisando profundamente o local, apenas constatou o que já sabia: os humanos eram incompetentes demais até mesmo para curar seus próprios doentes.

Atingindo as áreas com sua magia, fez muito mais do que cura-las: desenvolveu-as. Ele tinha um plano para aquela midgardiana tola.

"Não. Tola, não", corrigiu-se, enquanto analisava o resultado de seu trabalho. Nicole Janowicz não era tola; uma humana comum com uma vida medíocre que contrastava severamente com seu espírito animoso. Talvez fosse isso.

― Está feito, Nicole Janowicz de Midgard – ele anunciou, soltando a moça lentamente.

O medo dela ainda era severamente sentido pelo deus. Revirando os olhos, ele se levantou bruscamente, acabando por joga-la no chão. Ainda havia movimento no parque; por isso, assim que Loki terminou de aplicar sua magia em Nicole, ele havia conjurado uma de suas ilusões. Se alguém olhasse para aquele banco, veria um homem e uma mulher conversando seriamente.

Mas a Nicole da realidade, no chão, estava com os olhos fechados. Parecia temer visualizar algo tenebroso.

― Deixe de ser ridícula, Nicole Janowicz – disse rispidamente – Você está sendo patética agindo dessa forma. O que teme?

Nicole não respondeu. Apenas tateou o chão, procurando algo.

Loki revirou os olhos. Puxou a mulher pelo braço, levantando-a, impaciente.

― Abra os olhos, mortal! – era uma ordem.

Nicole abriu os olhos devagar, entre piscadelas rápidas. Demorou alguns instantes para que se acostumasse com a luz. Focou o tecido do terno que ele vestia. Levantou a cabeça aos poucos, até ver o rosto do deus. A expressão da mulher ficou congelada.

― Gosta do que vê? – zombou.

― Meu deus... – ela balbuciou – Meu deus, o que quer de mim?

Loki apertou-a seus braços firmemente.

― Que bom que conseguiu captar minha mensagem, Nicole Janowicz – seus olhos brilharam de malícia – Quero que preste bastante atenção no que eu vou falar, pois vou falar apenas uma vez.

Nicole se debateu.

― Não! Me deixe ir! – gritou – Eu quero ir embora!

O Loki revirou os olhos. Puxou-a bruscamente para perto de si.

― Acho que não entendeu, madame – explicou – Você não vai embora. Não existe liberdade para você agora. Temos um trato, ainda que não esteja muito claro para você qual seja. Apenas quando você cumprir sua parte poderá ir. Entendeu?

Nicole acenou, assustada.

― E ainda assim eu vou pensar a respeito – Loki arrematou – Os humanos conseguem fazer um bom serviço quando estão sob pressão.

A mulher arregalou os olhos e congelou. O deus riu.

― Então me diga, Nicole Janowicz de Midgard... Já ouviu falar da S.H.I.E.L.D.?


End file.
